Brothers to the End
by Deviousdragon
Summary: Three years after Yami left. Yugi is now an exprt Egyptologist, and life is good for the most part. But he still can't help to think that something is missing... And how did he get in the Palace!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but believe me—I wish I did! XP

"Yugioh!" - talking

_#Yugioh!# _- phone conversation

_Yugioh! - _thinking

**Yugioh!** - emphasis

* * *

"There. That's another truckload," Dr. Mutou said to one of his workers. "This tomb has a lot of artifacts." 

"Yes. Even more than most," the worker replied.

Dr. Mutou looked up at the sun. it was already high overhead. _So much time has passed, _he thought. Suddenly, something on the other side of the tomb caught his eye. "Khaddar! I'm going to check this out! Keep everything in order 'till I return!" he called. The crew chief nodded.

Dr. Mutou took a lantern with him in case the path led to another tomb. It did. _Unbelievable! _he thought. _This tomb is the fifth one! It's almost caved in, but I think it's safe enough._ He entered the tomb.

As he ventured further, he noticed that every wall was bare. There was nothing to even hint at which Pharaoh's tomb this was. Dr. Mutou came to an empty room. He looked up to see two stone snakes with rubies for eyes. _Strange, _he thought. _This seems familiar. Could it be…? _He picked up a bone from the ground and threw it. A slender needle shot from each snake and cut the bone into three. He went around a different way.

Next, Dr. Mutou came to a maze lined with statues. He remembered that he had to move across this maze with his left foot forward, as it was a sign of respect in ancient Egypt. _It is! This is Mou hitori no boku's tomb!_ Dr. Mutou realized. He quickly ran across a stone bridge lined with stone tablets and into the final room…the room with his other's name.

When he entered the room, he gasped, amazed at how much gold there was. There was even more than he remembered. He slowly walked to the end of the room.

Dr. Mutou stood before Yatimu's 's sarcophagus, inside of which lie his other. "Mou hitori no boku… why did you leave? Why, Yami…?" He felt a tear run down his face.

He fell to his knees and lay his head against the sarcophagus. "Why? I need you. Everyday I wish you would come back. I wish I could see you just one more time." Suddenly, his cell phone rang (1). Dr. Mutou wiped the tears from his cheeks and answered it. "Hello?"

_#Yugi,#_ came the cold voice from the other end. #_It's Kaiba.#_

"Kaiba?" he repeated. "Why are you calling me?"

_#Listen. I need you to come back to domino as soon as possible. I need to show you something.#_

"Sure," Yugi agreed reluctantly. "But…I don't have anywhere to st---"

_#You can stay here,#_ Kaiba offered. #_Just please… come to Kaiba Corp. I need to show you this.#_

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me."

_#I did, but not after that Duel between you and… Him,#_ he explained. #_Everything changed after that. I know you were disappointed to leave Domino, but it seemed you were even more upset to know that He was gone---#_

Yugi's anger flared up. "Stop, Kaiba! I don't want to think about Him now!"

Kaiba sounded confused. #_Why?#_

Yugi took a breath. "I found His tomb. I'm standing in it right now."

_**#What?!#** _Kaiba exclaimed.

"Look, just give me a few days to get everything in order," Yugi said, trying to change the subject. "Good-bye, Kaiba." He hung up without waiting for a reply and threw the phone against one of the chamber walls. It shattered.

Unfortunately, his darker half was still a very sensitive subject. Yugi couldn't stand talking about Him. He turned to the sarcophagus. "Mou hitori no boku… Can you hear me? If you can, I want you to know how much I miss you. I came here to be near you, but it hurts even more." He couldn't take it anymore. He left the tomb.

* * *

Yugi exited the Domino Airport and stood outside. After a few minutes, he saw a large, black limousine pull up. One of the windows rolled down to reveal Kaiba's face. "Yugi. You made it," he said. 

"Yeah," Yugi sighed.

"Well, get in," Kaiba urged as he opened the door. The chauffer took Yugi's bags, and he got in the limo. He sat down across from Kaiba.

"Why did you bring me back to Domino, Kaiba?" he asked angrily.

"That information will be told to you at Kaiba Corp., not here," Kaiba said. "You have to see it for yourself."

It took them a while to get to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba got out of the limo, and Yugi followed. He walked inside. "Come. I'll show you what I mean."

They entered an elevator and went up to the fourteenth floor. The doors opened to reveal a control room that was separated from another room by a glass window. On the other side of the glass was a large, cylindrical machine. Yugi walked into the separate room and up to the machine. He heard a loud _CLANG! _as the door slammed close behind him.

He spun around to see Kaiba at the controls. The CEO smirked. Suddenly, Yugi heard Kaiba's voice above him. "Don't worry, Yugi. This is something to help you."

"What?"

"It's a time machine, Yugi," Kaiba explained. "It will take you---"

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Yugi yelled. "Let me out, Kaiba!"

"No, Yugi. I'm really tired of you being this way. You're the only one not happy! You need to see HIM again! You need HIM to get you out of this rut! You don't care what happens anymore! All you want to do is crawl under a rock and DIE! All because _you_ made the mistake to let _HIM_ go! I'm going to send you back to that final Duel. All you have to do is lose."

_Could I really face Him again? _Yugi guessed he didn't have much choice. It didn't look like Kaiba was going to let him out. "Okay, Kaiba. I'll do it. Send me back."

"Just walk into the machine."

As he did, he realized he had begun to cry. He looked at Kaiba through the single window of the time machine. "Thank you, Kaiba. I'm really happy you did this for me," he whispered. Kaiba didn't hear him as he set the machine.

The machine started to hum. Then, it began shaking. There was an explosion that sent Kaiba into the wall, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. Yugi was thrown against one of the sides of the machine and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Kaiba struggled to contain the fire in the control room and was just about finished when Mokuba came running in. 

"Seto! What are you doing?!" he called to his big brother. "This machine hasn't been tested yet!"

"I know," Kaiba replied. Then, a horrified expression grew upon his face. He ran into the machine room and flung the door open to reveal…

Nothing.

"Did Yuugi make it?" he asked himself.

Mokuba's voice came on the intercom. "Seto! Why did you send someone or something back three thousand years?"

"_What?!" _Kaiba ran back into the control room. "I set it for…!"

"What is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba stared at the control panel. "That means I sent Yuugi back three thousand years to Egypt!"

* * *

The warmth of Ra's bright rays woke Yugi. He was lying in the middle of a desert. He rose and walked over to a large river and knelt down to take a drink. Then it struck him. "I made it. I made it! Hahaha! I'm back in Egypt!" He started to run along the river, remembering that the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Lost Memory was hidden along the Nile. _I have to lose that Duel this time!_

After a while, Yugi came to a village that looked as if it hadn't changed in over three thousand years. _Weird, _he thought to himself. _I never saw this village when I was in Egypt._

People were turning their heads and staring at him and saying things like, "He looks just like the Prince!" and, "What is he wearing?"

He had been so distracted by their reactions that he didn't see the man he bumped into. "Sorry," Yugi murmured.

The man turned and stared at him. "Watch where you're going, boy."

Yugi stood up, glaring at the man. "Hey! Despite my appearance, I'm nineteen! So don't call me a boy because I'm not one!"

The man's eyes grew wide with anger. "How dare you speak to the High Priest of the King of Egypt in that manner?! You shall be punished for this! Guards! Arrest this boy immediately!"

Two men grabbed Yugi and the first hit him in the head with an oddly shaped staff. He blacked out.

* * *

(1) I know, I know... you could't _really_ get a signal in the Valley of the Kings, but it's my story! 

DD: Okay, okay, this was bad, I know.

Yami: (mutters) Yeah it was...

DD: Hey! This is my first ever story! Anyway, did you like it? If so, please review.

Yuugi: Yeah! Review for Devious! Click the little purple button and review everyone!

All: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugioh, but believe me—I wish I did! XP 

"Yugioh!" - talking

_Yugioh! - _thinking

**Yugioh! - **emphasis

* * *

When Yugi woke, he realized that his hands had been bound and his shirt removed. His pants were torn and he had a gash on the side of his head where he had been hit. 

He heard the sound of footsteps and then a voice say, "Come on. Your presence has been requested. Now, are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

_Is he serious? I can't even look up at him, let alone fight, _Yugi thought.

The guard took him by the arm. "So, you choose not to fight. That's good-- for you."

The guard led Yugi up a flight of stairs and down so many hallways and corridors that he lost count. Finally, they entered a large room. There were many people there: dancers, musicians, servants, and guests. _That Kaiba sent me too far into the past! _he thought, panicking. _I'm in **Ancient**_ _Egypt!_

Yugi looked around the room and saw eight people standing next to a large solid gold throne. One of them looked about seventeen, and a second around fourteen or fifteen. His eyesight was still a little blurry, so he couldn't see if it was Yami or a different Pharaoh sitting on the throne.

Suddenly, pain shot up Yugi's back. He screamed. Then, it came again and again. It was a whip! That guard was whipping him!

"Stop!"

The whipping stopped. Yugi lay face down on the floor, moaning in agony. Blood streamed from the cuts on his back. The man who called out the command knelt down in front of him. He smiled. "That is for disgracing the Pharaoh's name." He rose and walked back to the throne. The man knelt down before the throne and the king. "My King," he began. "Allow me and the other Priests to demonstrate for your sons the power of our Millennium Items."

"Very well."

The man rose and stood before the king's court. "This boy," he said, "has committed the crime of insulting a High Priest and defying the name of the Pharaoh on this day."

The High Priest and five other Priests gathered around Yugi in a semi circle. "The sacred Millennium Items will now judge you!" said the Priest with the Eye.

The one with an Ankh shaped key stepped forward and held it up as it began to shine. After a few moments, his eyes grew wide with amazement and he lowered the Key.

"What is wrong, Shada?" the woman with the Necklace asked.

"I-I do not know, Isis," Shada stuttered.

The High Priest stepped forward. "Then I shall use the power of my Millennium Rod to extract this boy's Kaa!" The Rod began to glow as Yugi felt himself weaken.

Kuriboh appeared in front of the boy and Yugi lie behind him on the ground unconscious. Gasps were heard throughout the room, but the most surprised was that of the boys beside the throne.

"Kurii!" Kuriboh cried.

The little monster looked around the room. He frowned at the way these people have treated his small master. Kuriboh turned to the so-called Priests. He remembered his vow to Yugi, how he swore to protect and help him, even in the face of death.

As he remembered this, the High Priest ran past him and over to Kuriboh's master. He pulled the dagger out of the Rod and held it to the unconscious boy's neck. "Kuriboh, if you wish your master to live you must back down or I shall kill him, and by doing so, kill you as well. In fact, I want to see the blood of this boy fall as you follow."

Kuriboh was about to attack and self-destruct (those who watch the TV series know what I'm talking about) when a cry came from beside the throne.

"Stop this immediately, Seth! I will not have the blood of this boy spilled. Let him go."

Priest Seth, Kuriboh, and everyone else in the room turned to see eldest boy walk over to them. He took the smaller one in his arms and said, "Seth, if I find that you have so much as laid a finger on this boy while he is under my protection, you will die with no mercy of the gods." The prince left the room and Kuriboh disappeared into the boy's body.

The prince continued down to his own room. He looked at the boy in his arms. _This boy does not understand why everyone was so shocked at his Kaa._

The prince entered his room and lay the boy down on his bed. He stared at him. "I wish I knew who you were."

The prince left, wondering if his father would approve of what he had done.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the curtains as Yugi lie on the prince's bed. The sun hit his face, causing him to wake. Sitting up, Yugi saw things he would never see back home: gold. Everywhere he looked there was gold. _Where am I?_

Yugi was about to get up when the doors opened to reveal the friend he lost years ago.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi asked as he tried to stand. He collapsed however due to the pain.

The prince ran over to him and helped him back onto the bed. "Little One, you mustn't stand. You are still weak from yesterday."

"Well, I don't really remember what happened yesterday," Yugi admitted. "I just remember running into Kaiba and then blacking out."

"Kaiba?" the prince repeated, obviously confused. "Perhaps you are referring to my Father's High Priest, Seth."

"Yeah, maybe," Yugi replied. He studied the prince's crimson eyes. "Is that really you, Mou hitori no boku?"

"Why is it that you call me 'Mou hitori no boku?' " the prince asked.

Yugi was in shock. He looked at the prince with pleading eyes. "Don't you remember who I am, Mou hitori no boku? All the battles we faced and the people we met? Our friends Jonouchi, Ryo, and Anzu?"

"Who?" the prince asked, thoroughly puzzled. "I'm sorry Little One, but I don't know what you're talking about. What's you're name?"

"Yugi," the said boy replied without looking up. "Yugi Mutou."

"Yugi…" the prince said to himself as if in a trance. He shook his head as if to dismiss an absurd idea. "That's a nice name, Yuugi. Mine is Atem."

Yuugi looked at Atem in horror as he realized the prince was serious. "How can you not remember me?! I freed your spirit from the Millennium Puzzle and for three years you shared my identity! I helped you get your memories back and stop Zorc from destroying the world and--"

"Yugi! Yugi, calm down!" Atem placed his hand on Yugi's shoulders to stop him from talking. "Now… What's all this about, Yugi? I think perhaps you're still suffering from the extraction of your soul…"

Yugi stared at the prince in disbelief. _No… No, no, no, no! This isn't possible! Why doesn't he remember me? _Then Yuugi realized something. "Mou hitori no boku…? What year is it?"

"Year…? Where are you getting all this nonsense?" the prince asked.

Yugi's thoughts drifted to the priestess from before. "Um… can I talk to Isis?"

The prince thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Yes, you can. Come with me." He led Yugi to another wing of the palace.

Isis was standing at the end of a hall, looking out the window at the kingdom below. "My Prince. I have been expecting you," she said without turning to look at them. "You brought with you the boy, correct?"

"Yes," Atem answered. "He wished to speak with you."

Isis turned around and Yugi immediately cried out, "Ishizu!"

The prince gave Yuugi a concerned look, then turned to Isis, saying, "He's been speaking in that manner all morning. I'm worried that-"

Isis shook her head. "There is no need, My Prince. Will you excuse us for a moment? I must speak with the boy alone."

The prince felt the urge to argue, thought better of it, and left without a fight.

* * *

In the corridor on his way outside, Atem decided that the boy needed a room of his own if he was to stay in the palace. He told this to one of his servants and they immediately took care of it. 

Atem walked out to the courtyard. He was so lost in his thought, he didn't see the young girl sneak up on him and cover his eyes, saying, "Guess who!"

He stopped walking and smiled. "Hmm… Could it be…? Mana!"

Mana lifted her hands and laughed. She jumped onto the low wall and continued walking with Atem. He glanced at her, thinking, _this could be what I need right now: my closest friend coming to cheer me up._

Atem figured he should start a conversation. It might help to take his mind off the boy, Yugi. "So, Mana… How is your training?"

"Excellent! Master Mahaado was a bit shaken up after seeing that Shadow Creature inside that little boy," Mana said as she kept skipping. "I mean, didn't that creature look a little like... you know... ?"

"Yes, it did," Atem said. He smiled at Mana's carefree manner, though he found little amusement in what she said. One of Mana's questions brought him back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

They stopped walking and Mana stared down at him with her hands on her hips. "Are you even listening? I asked if you found out that little boy's name yet!"

"Oh! Yes, he said his name was 'Yugi,' " Atem said quickly as he tried to redeem himself.

"Yugi?" Mana repeated. "What a strange name. What is it?"

Atem looked at her, thoroughly confused. She sighed and said, "Well it's definitely not Egyptian. I should know: I am!"

Atem shook his head, ignoring the way his friend was cracking up at her own jokes. "He didn't say. When he woke, he started saying things like, 'How do you not remember me?' and, 'We've known each other for years!' Then, he asked to see Isis. They're talking inside the palace."

"Weird," Mana said. "Oh, by the way, has your father talked to you about rescuing the boy yet?"

"No. That's part of what's worrying me."

"Mana!" came a shout from behind. "I see you there!"

Atem and Mana turned to See Master Mahaado coming their way. Mana quickly dove behind Atem, whispering, "Hide me!"

Mahhado knelt down before Atem, then rose. "Mana, come out. I know you're there."

Atem couldn't help but chuckle. Mana came out from behind him rubbing the back of her head. "Hi, Master Mahaado! I didn't see you there!"

Mahaado flashed her an annoyed stare. "Nice try, Mana. But you and I both know that you're just skipping out on your chores."

Mana appeared to be shocked. "Of course not! Why would I—"

The Priest turned to Atem. "My Prince, Isis asked for you. She is in West Wing." He looked back at Mana. "Come on, you." He took her by the arm and walked off towards the kitchen.

Atem gave them one last amused look before running off to find Isis and Yugi.

* * *

Yami: Wow. You acctually updated. 

DD: (glares) What? You didn't think I would update my own story?

Yami: Well... er... That is, I--

Yugi: What he's trying to say is No. Of course we thought you were going to update. We just... didn't know how long it would...take...you...

DD: Well, I guess I could forgive you this time. But no more comments about my writing or updating habits, kk?

Yami&Yugi: Yes, Devious.

DD: Good! Now, I'm not going to upload the next chappie until I get 5 reviews. So...

Yugi: Click and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! The long awaited chapter 3, as promised! I thank all of you who have stuck by me so far and had patience with me. Now, so to not furthur dissappoint you, Read on!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh! Never did, never have, never will.

"Yugioh! - talking

_Yugioh! - _thinking

**Yugioh! - **emphasis

* * *

"Prince!" Yugi shouted when he spotted the prince. Atem walked over to them.

"So…?" Atem asked expectantly.

Isis shot Yugi a glance and he decided not to say what he was going to. "I'm fine now. I was just a little confused after yesterday."

The prince smiled and nodded approvingly. "That's great! That you're feeling better, I mean." He sighed, then rather sheepishly asked, "Um… Would you like a tour of the kingdom?"

Yugi's face lit up. "Really? Yes! Absolutely!" Yugi caught another of Isis's warning looks. He immediately added, "Your Highness."

"Can you ride?" Atem asked.

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "A horse? Um… Well, I've never actually tried before…"

The prince smiled and took Yugi by the hand. "Come. I'll teach you." He led Yugi to the front of the palace where a chestnut horse and a black horse were waiting.

_I guess this one's mine, _Yugi thought as he stared at the chestnut colored horse. "Are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly.

Atem chuckled. "Yes, Yugi, I'm sure. Now, watch me and do as I do." He climbed onto the black horse like it was nothing. "Now it's your turn."

Yugi slowly took a step towards his horse and reached his hand out to it. The horse snorted and Yugi immediately withdrew. The prince chuckled again. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Yugi," he said, trying to reassure him. "If I can do it, so can you."

Yugi took a step closer and this time laid a hand on the horse's neck. He grabbed the saddle horn and tried to pull himself onto the horse. It took him a few tries, but he got it.

Atem smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard. Now, you have to use your knees to remain secure." He dug his knees into the horse's side as a demonstration. "This way, you can't fall off, even while in a gallop."

Yugi dug his knees into the horse's side, but his horse took off running. "Ahhhhhh!"

The prince's eyes widened in fear. "Yugi!" The horse stopped suddenly and threw Yugi off his back. Atem got off his horse and ran to Yugi's aid. "Yugi, are you all right?"

Yugi sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That could have gone better."

The prince breathed a sigh of relief. "Perhaps we should go on foot," he suggested, helping Yugi to his feet.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

"Anzu!"

Anzu slowly climbed out of bed and answered the door. "Mokuba? What is it? It's four a.m."

"Yeah, I know. I don't care!"

Mokuba's final shriek woke Anzu fully. "What's all this about, Mokuba?"

"Yugi's in trouble!" he shouted at her.

Anzu stared at him, horrified. She ran upstairs and quickly got dressed. "What kind of trouble?" she asked as they hurried to the limo. The two got in and buckled up. In the time it took them to get to Kaiba Corps, Mokuba had explained everything.

Anzu was near hysterics. "And you just up and _**let**_ Kaiba do this?!"

"No!" Mokuba defended. "He did it on his own! He didn't even tell me Yugi was back."

The two got out and entered Kaiba Corp. to see Honda and Jonouchi waiting for them. "We heard," said Jonouchi.

"Yeah. Who knew Yugi missed the Pharaoh that badly," Honda put in as they got on the elevator. "Seriously. To go back and _lose _the Duel?"

Anzu became angry. "Shut up!"

Everything was quiet other than the hum of the elevator. Anzu continued. "Listen. Right now, we don't even know if Yugi's _alive_, guys. Besides, if he is, how are we supposed to get him back?" she fret as the elevator door opened.

"I can answer that question."

Everybody turned to the man the voice belonged to. Jonouchi immediately became pissed off. "Kaiba! You "

"Down, Mutt."

Jonouchi instantly retreated behind Honda as everyone got off the elevator. "Now," Kaiba began, "I'm sure Mokuba has informed you all on the situation at hand?"

"Yes, big bro!"

"Good. Now, come with me." Kaiba led the group into a large room with all sorts of computers and monitors. He went straight to a monitor in the center of the room. "This right now is tracking exactly where Yugi is and the people he's with."

"How?" Jonouchi asked.

"Simple. When Yugi entered the time machine, he immediately became covered in tiny microchips that beam all the information we need to know back to the present time," Mokuba explained.

"So, who's he with?" Anzu asked worriedly.

Kaiba continued to stare down at the monitor. "The Pharaoh."

* * *

The two boys reached the bank of the Nile. They were walking beside the river, each lost in their own world. Atem cast a quick glance towards Yugi. _What in the name of Re is that boy wearing? _Atem wondered. He turned curiously to the boy. "Yugi?"

The boy looked at him. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering… Where are you from? You're wearing the strangest clothes I've ever seen. No offense," he added quickly.

Yugi shrugged. "None taken. I'm from Japan."

_That's strange. I've never heard of that place before, _Atem thought. "Um… Where's that?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "It's off the coast of Asia."

"Oh," said Atem. He studied the boy for a moment. _Why does he seem so familiar? _he asked himself._ Could it be that he was speaking the truth this morning? And why does he look so much like… _he refused to finish the thought.

The two sat down on the River's shore as the sun began to set. Atem turned to Yugi once more. "Yugi?"

"Yeah, mou hitori no boku?" He quickly caught himself and asked, "Is it alright f I call you that?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, it's fine. Were you lying to me earlier when you said that you were just a little confused after yesterday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm starting to believe that what you were saying may have been true…" Atem admitted, looking down at the sandy beach.

The boy's eyes widened. "What?"

Atem looked up again. "I just can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere. After seeing your Kaa, I began to feel as if we're bonded in some way. Besides, you look so much like…" Again, Atem broke off, his thoughts too absurd for words.

Yugi didn't seem to hear the final sentence. Instead, he smiled innocently. "Well, you're right; there is a bond between us and you do know me from somewhere."

Atem's interest grew, and it was all he could do to stop himself from shouting, _Where?! _But… he held his tongue.

Yugi looked out at the Nile as the sun's light reflected on its water. "When I spoke to Isis today, she confirmed what I already thought…"

"Which is…?"

The boy drew in a deep breath. "That I was sent five thousand years into the past."

Atem's mouth dropped in shock. "Wait… You're from five thousand years in the future?!"

Yugi nodded, but said nothing.

Atem recovered and also watched the River. "So that means… I really do become imprisoned within Father's Millennium Puzzle…"

"Sort of. It's not your father's when it happens. At that point, you're Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh…."

"Yeah. You actually sacrificed your own soul in order to imprison a very evil demon and stop him from taking over the world. Unfortunately, You weren't freed until five thousand years later in my time."

Atem once again turned to Yugi. "Wait a minute… Won't telling me this mess everything up?" he asked worriedly.

Yugi shrugged. "Don't know."

Atem was amazed. _I believe him. But, there's still something… Something a bit… off…_

"I missed you, mou hitori no boku," said the boy as he hugged Atem.

"What does that mean?" Atem asked curiously as he looked down at the small boy.

Yugi let go of Atem to explain. "It's Japanese. When we were together, I always called you 'mou hitori no boku,' or 'the other me.' You always called me 'Aibou' for 'partner.' "

"Aibou…" Atem repeated. "We were close then?"

"Yeah. You were my closest friend."

Atem looked out at the Nile and thought about this. _We were… friends in the future. Close friends. What happened that made Yugi miss me enough to come to my time just to see me? Did I die in his time? _The last thought sent a shiver through his spine.

"Yugi," he began, "what happened - "

"Prince!" A shout from behind interrupted him.

The two turned to see High Priest Seth, holder of the Millennium Rod, coming their way. He appeared to be very angry. Atem suddenly became very worried. _Oh no! I forgot my curfew!_

He stood up in front of Yugi to be sure the Priest wouldn't see him. "H-hello, Priest Seth. W-what brings you here?"

Priest Seth walked up to Atem, glaring at him. "My Prince, your father has been worried sick about you. You know very well you are to be back at the palace before sundown."

"I- I'm sorry," Atem stammered. "It won't happen again."

"I should think not! You must come with me at " Seth broke off when he saw Yugi behind Atem. "You are still guarding this… commoner?"

That pissed Atem off. "He may be a commoner, but he is also my friend!"

The boy looked at him gratefully. Seth simply laughed. "You, the Prince of Egypt, are friends with one no better than a common slave? Hahaha!"

Atem glared daggers at the Priest. "Just wait until Father hears about this, Seth!"

Seth stopped laughing. "Actually, Prince, it's you who should be worrying about what the Pharaoh has to say. He is very upset that you saved this commoner's life, and the fact that you are out past curfew has only made it worse."

Yugi slowly came out from behind Atem as Seth walked away. "You have a curfew?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question almost mocking him.

Atem shrugged and led the way back to the palace.

* * *

A malevolent chuckle resonated throughout the burial chamber. A chuckle that promised Death, and Revenge.

A figure picked up a silver cartouche from the dirt covered ground. It twirled on the chain as he lifted it so he could see the name imbedded upon the hard surface. _Atem..._

"Soon, my King... We shall meet soon... And you'll pay for what you have done. Once and for all!" The figure laughed maniacally and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

DD: Well, you like?

Yami: Eh, it wasn't that bad. It could use a little work, though.

Yugi: slaps Yami upside head He doesn't mean that, Devious. I liked it!

DD: Glad you did, Yugi! So, will the gang find a way back into Atem's ancient past to help Yugi? Who is this person Atem keep's refering to? And will the figure hurt Yugi?

Yami: He batter not! Or I'll - falls back down

DD: looking at Yami Oh, that's too bad. Well, you know the drill. Feed the authoress or no update!

Yugi: Please review!


	4. An appology

Sorry I haven't been updating many stories lately

I apologize

I have not had the inspiration for many.

Also, I need the support from reviews.

Yeah...

Bare with me here.

I'll update when I can.

-Devious, out.


End file.
